pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 May 2014
01:20 Who made plantifier? 01:20 orb, do you know what plants lil likes? 01:20 @FPF I do 01:20 He likes Cob Cannon 01:20 And IDK else. 01:20 Okay! 01:20 01:20 Compliens 01:20 made the Plantifier 01:20 Thanks @Pepsi 01:20 no problemo 01:21 Hello GT3 01:21 hi wintermsgnet 01:21 You aren't GT3 anyway 01:21 Hello 01:21 Lol jk 01:21 hi 01:21 Should my Lablender do 01:21 this: 01:22 It gets half of non-lobbed projectiles 01:22 and turns them into another projectile 01:22 guys try konamic ode 01:22 it is coll 01:22 Dude, it does nothing 01:22 it do something 01:23 try to clear your cache 01:23 How? 01:23 browser is what? 01:23 GC (Google Chrome) 01:23 guys, how do you think of my Uni-corn? 01:23 What* 01:23 Pepsicola 01:24 you are go to settings 01:24 then clear browsing data 01:24 Only choose Cache 01:24 Then press ok 01:24 or something is similar 01:25 What is 01:25 Unicorn 01:25 hi meganuim -8 01:25 hi orbacla 01:26 Orbahb 01:26 Mango is my favorite fruit. 01:26 Ok. 01:26 it is taste better 01:26 Idk what got that topic 01:26 Hallo 01:26 k 01:26 I was adding Mango Pult to my game 01:26 so I was being appetized. 01:26 :/ 01:26 try to doing konami code 01:26 @FPF what are your fav plants? 01:26 When is the Fanfic ready? Give more sneak peaks 01:26 DOON'T 01:26 UNLESS YOU AREN'T A BRONY 01:27 Wintermsgnet swhat? 01:27 Imma from my phone 01:27 .. 01:27 Oh 01:27 Tell me the code again? 01:27 I have no idea about MLP or anything. 01:27 up up down down 01:27 left right 01:27 left right 01:27 B a 01:27 A 01:27 what is brony 01:27 Can someone make another version of Lablender. Like, with a different power, not related to blenders, and maybe, something like blending into the environment? 01:27 @Orb Lightning Reeds and Magnifying Grasses 01:27 hmm 01:28 That would make the name 01:28 Nothing is happening 01:28 Lablender 01:28 totally useless 01:28 k 01:28 I got it! 01:28 Why is bromy 01:28 I wish Guppie was here 01:28 ... 01:28 What is bromy 01:29 Guppie is the guy here. 01:29 Guppie IS here. 01:29 Pepsidcola45 01:29 Nope. 01:29 http://www.ehow.com/how_6160991_clear-google-chrome-cache.html 01:29 Who is GT3Tester? 01:29 theN? 01:29 Pepsicola45 01:29 idk 01:29 Lablender absorbs nutrients from the ground and when t's finished, it will shoot a nutrient projectile 01:29 oh wait 01:29 Why is that red 01:29 My name 01:29 It's a ping phrase, dude 01:29 oh 01:29 Pepsiocolo45 01:29 it rarely produces Plant Food 01:29 have you try 01:30 To cleared cache 01:30 wait 01:30 I am have link 01:30 http://www.ehow.com/how_6160991_clear-google-chrome-cache.html 01:30 What is on GT3's userpage 01:30 Thread:103157#3 01:30 I mean tlak page 01:30 what are tllak page 01:30 It's outdated 01:31 idk 01:31 Message Wall 01:31 Boxing Zombie is more like Beetboxer Zombie 01:31 What are mesge wla 01:31 pepsiocla45 01:31 DO WHAT SAY! 01:31 http://www.ehow.com/how_6160991_clear-google-chrome-cache.html 01:31 Lagrinder - makes mince from zombies (evil) 01:31 Grinder 01:32 That is violencetic 01:32 brb guys 01:32 Lag Zombie : 01:32 Does anybody want to hear something weird? 01:32 What are brb 01:32 Makes your grame lag 01:32 BRB IS BE RIGHT BACK 01:32 Ok 01:32 I wait for you wintermagnet 01:32 Whoops caps. 01:32 Accident. 01:32 In my pvz version, everything is bloody and gory 01:32 Tell me when you get back 01:32 I am here.. 01:32 You sayed you will be right back 01:32 No 01:32 It's reap who did. 01:32 you did 01:33 "BRB IS BE RIGHT BACK" 01:33 and when killed, zombies' bodies stay on the lawn 01:33 hey guys 01:33 Nvm. 01:33 i am the chat logger 01:33 guys 01:33 please 01:33 I hate gory, really gross 01:33 Yes? 01:33 Is making a Reskin of the Buckethead Zombie allowed? 01:33 01:33 Yea 01:33 Clear cache 01:33 Yea? 01:34 OK 01:34 Done 01:34 Lemme publish my edit on the PvZ:ZD page. 01:34 The party died D: 01:34 hi guys 01:34 ^^ 01:34 i am chat logger 01:35 #Party'sOver 01:35 i can log chat any time i want 01:35 But one time a day 01:35 Isn't that okey? 01:35 Yeah... 01:35 Done 01:35 I cleared ma' cache. 01:35 I am no joker 01:35 Ok 01:36 Eintemrngie 01:36 Eintemrngie 01:36 T 01:36 Wintermagnti 01:36 Refrehs 01:36 K 2014 05 09